Something Worth Remebering
by Mayor21 and Vice-Mayor12
Summary: Blair Waldorf gets into an accident in Paris, and Chuck Bass decides to enter her life again. She forgets everything, and Chuck helps her remember. Witness their past, and everything that happened in between. Is there still hope for CHAIR? A/U.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a new story that we hope everybody would enjoy and support. We currently took a break from our first story, The Queen Needs the King, just to work on this. We really have a good feeling about this fic, so we hope that you enjoy it. :D Anyways, please tell us what you think and REVIEW!**

**Your **_**REVIEWS **_**are very much appreciated. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: We do not own Gossip Girl. If we did, Jenny would have died long ago. :)*****no offense, Jenny supporters***

**

* * *

**"I'm so beat, S" Blair Waldorf whined as she threw her red Christian Louboutin platform pumps on the floor. She plopped down on the couch and released an exasperated sigh "We really have to stop accepting those invites" she muttered.

Serena Van der Woodsen, her blonde best friend, sat down beside her. "Oh come on, B. You make it sound like it's a bad thing. We get to have publicity! _And _we get to have fun." Serena reasoned with her best friend.

Blair rolled her eyes "As if we need _more _publicity. We already have enough because of your scandals and my consecutive movie releases," the brunette said. "And besides, we get to have fun even just on our own"

Serena suddenly smiled "Oh my gosh B! You just gave me the best idea ever!" Serena squealed. Somehow, her squealing made Blair reminisce back to their high school years. Where everything was much more happier and less complicated.

"That's exactly what we need!" Serena shouted excitement evident in her voice. "We have been so busy all these time, we haven't had the time to hang out with each other and just relax." Serena said with a smile. Blair can't help but agree with her best friend.

At the age of 27, Blair Waldorf can safely say that she is a highly successful woman. She had sky-rocketed to stardom at only age 19, and she had been producing successful movies ever since. She even won an Oscar award at her very first major movie, a remake of the classic 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. She had been dubbed as the next Audrey Hepburn. Sure it was a great honor at first, it still is now, but as time passed by she wants to be remembered as _Blair Waldorf_; Not as Audrey Hepburn 2.0. Did she also mention that she is now a widow? Yup, another thing to add in her résumé. She married Carter Baizen, the resident bad-boy-turned-devoted-husband of Hollywood, at age 23. But sadly, he left her after only 3 years of marriage.

Carter died because of drug overdose. She knew the moment he had started going home late more often that the _old _Carter Baizen was back. The one that was famous for his womanizing ways and his heinous lifestyle. People thought she had changed him, and she had, if only for a moment. But before all of that started to happen, she was happy with the marriage she had with Carter. She loved him, yes, and he loved her too. But she always knew there was something missing.

"We need to have a vacation together!" Serena's voice woke her up from her reverie.

Blair's lips formed a thin line "I'm not so sure about that, S…" she trailed off.

"Why not?" Serena's face visibly fell.

Blair didn't answer her question and Serena immediately got it. She frowned "Please don't tell me this is about Carter, B." she said. Serena snuck a look at her best friend and let out a sigh "He's been dead for about a year now, Blair. You have to move on. You have to _start _to move on." Serena said, squeezing her best friend's hand tightly.

Blair pondered on this thought for a moment. She had moved on. She was just afraid to admit the fact to herself and others that it's just so _easy_ for her to move on. What does this mean?

'_Do I not love Carter_?' she asked herself. 'Of course not! You love Carter. But maybe the past is still haunting you…' a voice inside Blair's head said. Blair shook her head. _'No, I cannot think of those days anymore. Those are long gone.' _

Blair looked at Serena. "I think that's a great idea, S." she said, immediately changing her mind.

Serena beamed "I know it is! But where to?" Serena went silent for a moment. "I know! Let's go to Bahamas," she said, staring at her best friend "I want to go to somewhere sunny and tropical." She added.

"I'm feeling sentimental, why don't we go to Paris." Blair said. It was not a question, it was a statement.

Serena glanced at her best friend worriedly, knowing that Blair has good and bad memories in Paris. But once she saw her, she thought that maybe Blair needed this. Maybe this is what would Blair really need right now.

Serena shot a small smile at Blair, "If that's what you really want, B."

* * *

Once Blair was seated comfortably in the first class section, she was beginning to feel that going back to Paris would be a bad decision. Suddenly, she took a trip down memory lane. She remembered everything as if it was only yesterday that she was in his arms. She felt and saw everything again: The thrill, the passion, the pain, the heartache and _the love. _Everything was clear in her head, and she started to tremble as she realized she was going back to the place where it had all begun, and where it all ended for her. She almost gave in to the temptation to run out the airplane. To ran away. But she got a hold of herself. Where was the woman who knew who could conquer the world? Where was the Blair Waldorf she once knew? Where was the Blair Waldorf who never back down and ran away? Where was the woman who swore to herself that after every struggle, she will come out stronger and will always regain herself? Has she completely vanished?

'_No. She's still here. '_Blair thought.

She took a deep breath and regained her composure. She was gonna do this.

"Blair, are you okay?" Serena asked. Blair looked at her side to see her best friend with a worried face. "We could still go out if you want, B. The plane hasn't taken off yet." Serena offered.

Blair took a deep breath and let out a forceful smile, "No, S. I'm fine. We're gonna have fun, just like the old times." Blair reassured her best friend. Serena gave a smile and went back to reading the latest edition of 'Vogue'.

Little did the both of them know that once they stepped into Paris, everything would start to change.

The past would catch up with them.

And the future would look unsure.

But there is one thing certain: the skeletons that they hide in their closet would soon come out and play.

Be careful girls, when the past starts to catch up, you'll do a lot more than running.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The Prologue is done :) Please tell us what you think of if we should continue this story. We would like to reassure that this would definitely be a CHAIR fic, with a lot of surprises ;) We hope that you enjoyed this :D Please don't forget to review! It would mean a lot. **

**XOXO,**

**D&E**


End file.
